Onee-chan, do you love me?
by Redline57
Summary: Tsukasa figured out that she cares a whole lot about her sister Kagami. She gets a little advice on what to do to get closer to her.


The sun smiled on another happy day overlooking Saitama Prefecture. It was a spring afternoon, the Sakura trees had bloomed, and romance was in the air. Well, maybe for some people at least. Over at the Izumi residence, Konata was playing a game while her friend Tsukasa watched. After she had played for about an hour, the two headed into the kitchen talking about anything and everything. The two were laughing and Tsukasa smiled at her friend.

"And if you thought the smell was bad, the taste was wretched!"

"So there are four of them. Interesting."

"Kona-chan, do you have one of those internet places? "

"Whut?"

"Oh. Um, I mean a place where people can talk online."

"A MMORPG?"

"Huh?"

"A chatroom?"

"Yeah! I need to find one."

"Sure. What kind?"

"Well…I need some advice."

"What's up?"

"Um. I need to find a place where I can ask advice around other people that…don't know me" Tsukasa bowed her head, her bow drooping simultaneously.

"Oooh. Something juicy! What do you need to know about?"

"Uhm…" She turned a light shade of red from embarrassment. "I want some advice but I don't want to tell anyone why because I don't want them to know about it."

"Is it looooove?" She grinned. Tsukasa turned red.

"N…no…."

"Oh it is! I am so good Tsukasa…" Konata slid up close. "Is there someone you like?"

"N…no…"

"Heh. I assume it's someone that someone else might know."

"Uh…"she turned her head. Konata wiped the grin off her face and put on her best poker face.

"Tsukasa…do you have a crush on me!"

"No! Its onee-chan! Ahhh!" Tsukasa immediately covered her face, too embarrassed to look at her friend.

"O…..ooooooooooh." Tsukasa's hands ran around her face in frustration, her skin turning pink from embarrassment and trying her best to turn into a turtle to hide. _She must think I'm awful._ Konata sat deadpanned for about ten seconds, then returned to her casual smile.

"Well that's pretty awesome. I never expected this to happen to me outside of a sim. Not very common in the real world with real sisters. It's like a real episode of Candy Boy!"

"Huh?" Tsukasa looked up, confused and ashamed.

"Nevermind. So you um….you want to" _… how do I phrase this without hurting the poor thing_. "You want to get closer to your sister?"

"Mmm…I guess. I think …my sister…my _twin_ sister…wouldn't love me anymore so I've tried to quietly push her away just a little."

"Yep. Just like Candy Boy."

"What? Were not boys."

"I know, it's a show about _sisters_ , terrible title huh?" Tell you what. Watch this anime with me. Maybe this will help the both of us figure this out."

"Okay."

About an hour later, the two sat in front of Konata's TV, the DVD player had gone on standby now. Tsukasa had a smile and tears in her eyes.

"You liked it, Tsukasa?"

"Yeah." Tsukasa wiped her tears away and looked at her blue haired friend. "So Kona-chan you don't mind that I'm feeling this way about my sister?"

"Nah. In fact, I'm pretty good at the twincestual routes in my Sims."

"Huh?" Tsukasa scratched her head, as she had been confused about most of what Konata had said to her today.

"It means I don't mind. Anyway."

"So… how do I tell her? O-or do I?"

"Hmm. This is tough. Kagami is the tsundere-type"

"Sun…deary?"

"Hehe. Sorry, 2chan lingo. It means…I think Kagami is sensitive but she doesn't show her feelings up front. You probably can't just tell her. But given this is a special scenario, I have some advice."

"Oh good."

"First, tell her you love her."

"What?!" Tsukasa recoiled in horror, as shown by the shock on her face and her eyes wide as can be.

"Let me explain. See, since you're sisters, it can come across as just a sisterly bonding sort of thing. Like telling your grandma or your mom. If you say it straightly and sincerely, in a loving way, and she gets embarrassed, it means she may not like the idea at first or she's just uncomfortable up front. If she plays it off and doesn't think anything of it, it means the idea probably never came into her mind, and you might want to think of cutting your losses."

"Ahmm…" Tsukasa looks down.

"But…if she smiles and says it back, it means she cares about you a lot, and even though she may not return your feelings, she will at least be okay with it and let you down easily."

"Haaa…."

"Yeah. At least those are my more common options when I'm stuck." Tsukasa sat there for a moment, considering what her friend said to her. "Think it over. There's no rush Tsukasa."

"Yeah. Well thanks Kona-chan. I need to get home for dinner."

"Okay. And good luck. Let me know if you trip any flags!"

"Mmm." Tsukasa nodded back, not fully understanding what the otaku said.

Back at her house, Tsukasa and her family had dinner. She did a good job of acting normal while, in her head, considered Konata's advice. The rest of the family talked for a while. Her sisters later retired to their rooms, the younger ones to do their homework. Tsukasa worked on her homework but only for a short while. When she got stuck, she decided to ask her elder twin for help yet again.

Kagami heard a light knock at her door. "Yes?" Her door opened a little and she saw her sister peering through.

"Onee-chan? Um, c-could you..."

"Sure, come on in." The two worked on homework for nearly an hour. Tsukasa had been spacing out, not due to being tired, but distracted by her sister. _Onee-chan's got such pretty hair. I don't understand how anyone could not think that she is anything but beautiful._

"Tsukasa?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you alright? You're spacing out again." Tsukasa felt the tension as she could hear an underlying tone of annoyance in her sister's voice. "You seem more distracted than usual. You can't fall asleep yet, you're not done." _Okay. I'm gonna do it. I'll try Kona-chan's advice_. Tsukasa gulped visibly. _I can do this. I can do this._ Tsukasa steeled herself and inhaled.

"Onee-chan, do you love me?" Tsukasa sat motionless, afraid to exhale yet.

-Sigh- "Yes Tsukasa." Kagami looked at her homework with interest, clearly not phased by her sister's question.

"Um."

"Yes?" Kagami raised her eyebrow but kept her eyes still on her homework.

"I mean do you…really love me?"

"Yes Tsukasa" Kagami drolled, looking up with a bored expression of disinterest and the first signs of irritation. Tsukasa gulped and decided to continue on.

"But…"

"Tsukasa, I'm a little busy." Kagami looked back at her homework, upset with her sister's badgering.

"O-okay." Tsukasa quietly picked up her books and went back to her room.

An hour later, the younger Hiiragi twin still had her light on, even though most of the rest of the household had gone to bed. Her door was open and Tsukasa was lying on her bed on her stomach whilst reading a manga. She looked up when her door opened. She was about to say something about knocking first, but it was already cracked open anyway. "Tsukasa?" Kagami looked down at her sister. Tsukasa looked up and glanced a fake smile at her sister. Kagami noticed her eyes were just a little bit puffy and red and the girl had remnants that tears that had run down her cheeks not too long ago.

"Yeah"

"What's wrong Tsukasa?"

"I'm fine, onee-chan" Tsukasa replied with a major lack of enthusiasm, something Kagami felt to be a major trigger for her sister.

"Tsukasa, come on. You can tell me."

"I…" Tsukasa put her manga down and sat up with her knees up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs. Kagami walked over and sat down next to her sister and gently rubbed her back.

"Tsukasa, what's the matter?"

"You don't love me. It's just something you say."

"Tsukasa where is this coming from?" Kagami said in a softer voice, realizing this isn't something like when her sister is just being herself.

"I love you onee-chan, I really do. But you just say it. You don't mean it."

"Tsukasa…" Kagami felt that deep down, and hit a pang in her heart. "Tsukasa. Ugh. Look. You're my twin. That means we share a special bond, ya know? I love you in a way I will never love anyone else."

"But I always screw up, and I frustrate you. I'm sorry, and maybe we aren't close. And I mess up my homework and you have to teach me and you scold me and…" Kagami wrapped her arm around the girl as she started crying again.

"Tsukasa, how can you say that? I do all of those things because I care about you."

"Yeah, you probably do."

"Tsukasa, you really don't think I don't care?"

"I'm s-sorry..."

"Tsukasa…" Kagami felt nearly tears in her eyes.

"I just…I try and show you how much I love you. I try to make you good bentos sometimes." The girl sat there in the embrace of her sister, lightly shaking as her sister rubber her back. With a red face, she looked up at her sister. "I know I mess up a lot but, um. I w-w-wrote you a poem."

"Tsukasa…."Kagami's hands clasped in front of her heart. "Could I hear it?"

"No, it's embarrassing." Kagami cupped her sister's hands, her eyes full of glee.

"Please?"

"O-okay." Tsukasa walked over to her desk and pulled out a small piece of paper. She wiped the tears from her face and looked down at her paper.

Onee-chan is my special friend

She helps me work hard to the end

She always leads me where I go

She ties my ribbon in a bow

Shes very strong and so pretty

She always means the world to me

She looks over me every night

And if I'm scared she holds me tight

She is the most special to me

I love my sister Kagami

Kagami's face faltered as she realized in that moment how perfect her sister was. Her childish, simple poem was nothing but raw emotion. And she loved her so much and Kagami felt like she had taken her for granted. The twintailed sister started to cry.

"Tsukasa…I..." Kagami embraced her sister. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everytime I've treated you like crap. You…" Kagami cried.

"Onee-chan…it's alright."

"No." Kagami sniffed into her shoulder. "No it's not. I always keep focusing on things like getting the best grades or scolding you for not being the way I wanted you to be to make you perfect. But you ARE perfect. And yet I always see you as someone I take care of at times, just a person. You always look at me as this great older sister. And I'm not great. You are Tsukasa…not 'Kagami's sister.' Don't ever think that you're ever just a part of me because you are a wonderful, sweet, caring girl and a better sister than I could ever be. You shouldn't have to be viewed by me, you are your own person Tsukasa." Kagami hugged her sister even tighter. "I wasn't caring for you Tsukasa, I wasn't treating you the way you deserve to be treated." Tsukasa felt her heart wrenching at hearing that and couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"Onee-chan I love you."

"I love you too, Tsukasa."

"No I mean I _really_ love you onee-chan. I'm so glad you're my big sister, I'm proud to be your little sister" Kagami openly cried into Tsukasa's shoulder. Tsukasa nearly cried herself. She mulled over in her head and decided to push on further. _I hope Kona-chan was right._ "I love you more than anything, Onee-chan."

"Tsukasa…" Kagami closed her eyes and just hugged her sister, letting out all of her frustrations about how upset she has gotten over little things for so long.

The two ended up falling asleep in Tsukasa's bed, arms wrapped around each other in a caring embrace. The fell asleep for a while, but after an hour or so, the two awoke. Tsukasa's eyes opened, and if by 'twin telepathy', Kagami's eyes opened too.

"Onee-chan?"

"Yeah?" Tsukasa looked straight into Kagami's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Tsukasa."

"Would it be wrong if I had feelings towards you onee-chan? Would you still love me or would you hate me?" Tsukasa's face turned pale as she realized she had materialized her thoughts too quickly. _Oh no. That was too quick. Oh no oh no oh no._ The next statement absolutely floored Tsukasa.

"Um, well…if its you Tsukasa, then of course I'd still love you. I could never hate you for loving me." Tsukasa felt her heart freeze.

"B-but… I mean maybe…maybe more than a sister should love her sister." Kagami slid her arms down and held Tsukasa's shoulders so she was staring eye to eye with her.

"And I mean no matter what."

Tsukasa smiled as brightly as she ever had in her life, nearly shining. "Onee-chan!" She hugged her sister. They embraced for about 15 seconds before slowly releasing each other. "Ehehe."

Kagami smiled the whole time. As soon as they released their hug, the gears turned in Kagami's head. _Wait a minute. What exactly did she mean._ Her face froze as she realized what she had heard. The gears in her head started clicking and grinding. "Wait. Um. Tsukasa. You um…you love me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Um. Like _that_?" Kagami raised an eyebrow quizzically, afraid of the upcoming answer.

"Mm-hmm!"

"Liiiiiike…in the way two people who want to date love each other?"

"Mmm!" She nods her head.

"Like…like romantically?" Kagami's heart rate started to rise.

"Yeah!"

"L..l…like…" Kagami's face turned beet red. "Like..like you'd want to k…ki…kiss …..m-me?"

"Yeah!" Tsukasa's smile was so wide she beamed. Kagami looked at her sister with a red face full of embarrassment in her cheeks but her mouth opened a little in astonishment, both at the fact that her sister was 'interested' in her and flattered that her sister loved her so much.

"Okay hold on, wait a second here" Kagami held her head as felt a headache coming on. "Tsukasa…lemme think for a minute. Look. I'm flattered but when I thought about my first kiss, I always figured it would be with…" Kagami's mind went to her own private thoughts about how she might meet someone to care about. She mentally made a list of what she might want to come before her first kiss. She thought about how she wanted someone that looked at her with… _Tsukasa looks at me like I'm the only person alive. That's what I really wanted all along, someone who truly cares for me._ Tsukasa loved her in the way she always wanted someone to love her. So she couldn't come up with a real reason to tell Tsukasa that this was a bad idea. Kagami tried to flat out object but her sister was literally beaming. She looked up at the ceiling, thinking out loud. "O-okay. Um, I guess I didn't think TOO much about my first kiss, but I didn't think it would be like this! So Tsukasa I can't…"

"Oh! I didn't even think you'd say yes but I'm so happy! We can do whatever you'd like. Can I kiss you now? Or do you want to go somewhere romantic? Oh! We could go on like a date?" Kagami flared up.

"A d-d-date?!" _Oh my gosh! Absolutly not!_ Kagami screamed inside her own head. _The hell am I thinking! Going on a date with my own sister?! No no no no, no way._ "Uh, Tsukasa…"

"Let's go to a cake buffet! Oh, or we can go watch the Sakura trees! It'll be a girl's day, just the two of us!" _Ah geez, slow down Tsukasa! I never ever would have guessed she would want to go on a date with a girl. Oh._ _That's right. Tsukasa is excited to spend time with me, the sister, not me, the girl she wants to date. Date! No way! With Tsukasa?! I must be out of my mind_. But in spite of everything she thought, her mouth responded differently.

"S-sure? Sounds great, Tsukasa" her mouth spoke automatically. Kagami's eyes widened at the realization of what she just said. _The hell did I mean 'sounds great'? Am I nuts?!_

"Yay! I love you onee-chan!" Tsukasa hugged her sister tightly and smiled. _Y-yeah. I suppose I love you too. But not in that way!_

"I love you too Tsukasa." Kagami closed her eyes and reveled in the heat of their hug, feeling the arms of a girl who would, under any circumstance on Earth, always love her so much. _Ya know what? However she feels, we'll work on it. I couldn't think of a better person to love me. Everything will be alright. Yeah._

The next morning Kagami awoke early and was loosing her mind. _Put on the brakes, stop, hold on, whoa, damn, slow down. Okay let me think for a second. Tsukasa…told me she loves me. That's fine. We are sisters. And we can be really close. And loving sisters is totally normal. And a date is just like a day out. Yeah. But kissing?! Was she serious? She WAS wasn't she? Oh crap oh crap oh crap. What was I thinking? I can't do this can I? My first kiss with my own sister? No, I can't do this, even for her. I can't believe I was considering this! How the hell did these thoughts even enter her mind?_ As if Kagami was actually asking out loud, her phone vibrated with a text from her blue-haired friend. She reached into her pocket, looking around and remembering that she not only didn't have her pajamas on, but she was in Tsukasa's room and yet the girl wasn't there sleeping. _Odd._

"What could she want so early in the morning? Or rather, late at night for her." She opened her text and mumbled out loud. "A little birdie told me her big sister was so sweet to accept her feelings... Konata! What the hell did you tell my little sister!" Kagami immediately called the otaku, her face red as can be. _Of course_. _Now I know_.

"Ohayo Kagamin."

"Konata! What the hell did you tell my little sister!"

"Nuuuuuthing. I just showed her some anime because she was asking about s-class relationships that involve twince…"

"Konata! You put my sister up to this! You corrupted her! I'll kill you!"

"Hold on Kagami, relax. Okay, sorry about the jokes. Tsukasa came to me asking for advice. I didn't put the idea in her head. She told me that she thought you were the most important person in her life and that she was feeling unsure of herself." And even with the anger Kagami felt, hearing that her sister referred to her as the most important person in her life hit her right in the heart.

"And what exactly did she say?! What did you say to her!"

"She said she wanted to talk to someone anonymously about her sister. Is it so wrong for a girl to care about her family?"

"Well no but…"

"So I showed her a few shows, lent her a manga here and there."

"Coming from you I should wonder what _kinds_ of manga you showed her. She said….well she said some bad stuff and you corrupted her!"

"I didn't put the ideas in her head, Kagamin. Who knew you'd be upset?"

"Stop smiling through the phone, I can see that!"

"Okay relax, Kagami-sama. Let's do a little role playing. So, Kagamin. Just thinking out loud here but…what if your sister had some awful guy steal her first kiss?

"WHAT?" Kagami flared up

"Okay see how frustrated you are Kagami? Now if Tsukasa really wanted to have her first kiss, wouldn't it be better that it be you and not someone who could hurt her?" _Dammit Konata I hate you being right_. "Kagamin?"

"I'm not going to agree with your stupid logic."

"Its okay, I know how you feel. Now according to my dating sims…"

"Your dating sims make you a pervert!"

"Be that as it may, and this may scare you, but is it really so different that a sisterly love and a true love can't coexist?"

"Konata its weird!"

"Well not everyone thinks so." Kagami sat there, twitching with irritation. "At least you have someone who will love you unconditionally Kagamin. I think you should be happy about it but either way, Tsukasa will love you no matter what. Doesn't that mean anything?" The tsundere camled down at last.

"Yeah, I do love Tsukasa."

"Fuuuuu…."

"NOT in that way but…ugh! I'll talk to you later. Just…don't say anything else to Tsukasa, okay?"

"Ten four, Kagami-sama!" Konata grinned from ear to ear. "Have a fun date."

"Fun WHAT?!" The phone was cut before Kagami could lash out anymore.

Konata hung up the phone and puffed out her chest victoriously. She looked to her side to see her little cousin. "Konata-oneechan what was that about?"

"Nothing Yutaka, just triggering flags remotely. So one could say I'm sweeping mines" she said with a glint in her eye, clearly proud of her joke. Her cousin stood confused.

Back at the Hiiragi household, Kagami sat confused and irritated. She pondered for a minute. _No. this is wrong! I've got to put a stop to this right now. I don't know what I was thinking yesterday._ Kagami opened the door with a feeling of vigor and walked one heavy step into the hallway before bumping face first into her sister.

"Oh, onee-chan!" Tsukasa smiled.

"Ah, um." Kagami's mouth went dry at the close proximity of the two.

"Onee-chan! Lets go!"

"Huh? Wait, Tsukasa? Why are you awake so early?"

"Tsukasa! Breakfast is ready!" The two heard a voice from downstairs.

"Be right there, okaa-san." She turns back to Kagami. "Onee-chan I made us lunches. We can go for a picnic! I got a small knapsack where I can fit a blanket, and I made us two bentos and some homemade chocolates I made for you!" Tsukasa was practically glowing with her smile. Kagami sweatdropped as her mind tried to steady her. _Ugh, she's so sweet. Still. I have to tell her. This is just too weird._

"Um, Tsukasa…"

"Tsukasa! Kagami! It's getting cold…"

"Okay! Onee-chan I asked mom to make us a special breakfast, let's go!" Tsukasa dragged her sister into the kitchen where the girls enjoyed their meals. She was so excited that she had gotten everything ready and the two were out the door before Kagami could remember to veto this whole day.

"I found this great spot that has a beautiful look of the park, onee-chan."

"Haaa…" Kagami walked hand in hand with her twin, her face bashful at the embarrassment. _She's so happy right now I can't possibly crush her spirits. But I mean, walking with a picnic basket and holding my hand? I really hope I don't run into anyone I know, especially Konata._ The girls rounded a corner and Kagami thought she heard a feint click, perhaps from a block and a half away, from a blue haired person laying in a tree in full-body camouflage, with a long distance lens bolted to his expensive new camera, also hoping that Konata wouldn't find out.

"I hope you like what I made onee-chan."

"Huh?" Kagami came out of stupor and found herself standing next to Tsukasa under a tree at the park, overlooking most of the city.

"I brought us two lunches. And I tried making a cake for you too as a thank you for helping me with my last minute homework last week after I fell asleep."

"Oh, thanks. Listen, Tsukasa…"

"Here you go! Kagami looked to see a handmade bento full of her favorite foods and sweets."

"Wow she really went all out" Kagami whispered.

"I hope you enjoy!"

"Thanks. Listen, Tsukasa we need to talk."

"We're talking now silly. But let's eat for now."

"Hai." Kagami's brow furrowed, trying to figure out exactly what to say.

"Say ahh." Kagami looked up to see Tsukasa holding a piece of food in her chopsticks right in front of the girl.

"Alright. Ahh." Kagami bit down and immediately felt better. "Tsukasa! This is delicious! You're an amazing cook!"

"Ehehe. Thanks." The two ate in relative silence after that, Tsukasa happy as a clam, and Kagami slowly feeling better after getting a good meal. After the girls finished, Tsukasa relaxed, sitting under a tree and leaning against its trunk. Not knowing what to do next, Kagami leaned against her sister under the tree. The girls sat in silence for a moment, Tsukasa on cloud nine, and Kagami's inner maelstrom trying to figure out what to say. As soon as she opened her mouth to say something, Tsukasa spoke first.

"If you let your guard down, you'd be an even better sister. You know if you were more relaxed more often." Kagami stopped herself from retorting, forgetting about her volition to try and diminish Tsukasa's twincestual curiosity. _Is that how she sees me? Is Konata right about me being mean? Does Misao really think I'm actually scary on a daily basis? Hmm._

"You think I'm that tense all the time, Tsukasa?" Tsukasa looked lovingly at her sister.

"I…I learned that a good sister should love her sister unconditionally. But a better sister would want her sister to change for the better. Its not enough for me to love you, I want you to be happier with more and be a better person. I made this for you because I love you onee-chan." Kagami's heart sank hearing that. _I just can't say no to her_. _Forget what I was going to say before._

"Tsukasa, you're perfect the way you are." Kagami smiled sincerely, probably more sincerely than she has in years.

Tsukasa looked with glassy eyes at her sister. "Onee-chan…I really love you."

"I love you too Tsukasa. More than anything in the whole world."

"Onee-chan, can we kiss?" Kagami freaked out. Her face turned red and she couldn't breathe. She started to feel hot all over. But looking at her sister, she knew she never had to be afraid. Even if she said no, Tsukasa would still love her. _Ah geez, well she deserves it._ Kagami smiled and did her best to relax herself.

"Tsukasa…" Kagami cups the girl's cheek with her hand. Tsukasa immediately turns beet red, scared about what might happen. _Is onee-chan going to… oh jeez, oh jeez…_

"Onee-chan…" Tsukasa felt Kagami move closer so she leaned forward with her eyes closed. The two ended up knocking skulls. "Ow!"

"Ah, sorry Tsukasa."

"Ow, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I guess I slipped, ehehe." The smile on Tsukasa's face made Kagami's heart race. The two moved close together until their lips touched. The second Kagami felt her sister's lips on her own, all her apprehensions were tossed to the wind. What she felt was a closeness that she never knew she was longing for. A wave of emotions came over her, but that feeling was simply love. Kagami now yearned to be closer to her sister, the feeling of her soft lips giving her butterflies.

Tsukasa whimpered just like a puppy, feeling totally overwhelmed by the kiss. She never expected it to feel so intense from a touch so small. Tsukasa felt like crying, now feeling accepted by her sister in the way she hadn't felt in years. Tsukasa slid her hands up Kagami's arms and held her shoulders. Tsukasa nearly went limp, her head felt like it was flying. She felt as if her dream came true, her sister now showing her that she loved her more than anyone by sharing their first kiss. When the two finally separated, they looked into each other's eyes, neither one feeling embarrassed. Well, Tsukasa did to some extent. _Wow, kissing feels amazing!_

"Wow. Tsukasa that was…"

"My first kiss."

"Yeah, mine too. I love you Tsukasa."

"I love you onee-chan." The two smiled, looking into each other's eyes, just looking at each other, as if they were studying the other person to remember forever. "You don't regret it, do you?"

"Tsukasa. Of course not. I'm happy that I was your first kiss. Konata was even trying to tell me if some guy…" Kagami's mind drifted for a second. "No way. If anyone hurt you I'd beat them to a pulp!" Kagami said, raising a tight fist into the air. "No one hurts my sister!"

"Ehehe. I love you onee-chan!" Tsukasa wrapped her arms around her sister and threw her to the ground, hugging her with all the love she had and tousling her hair. Kagami just closed her eyes and smiled.


End file.
